


Love in darkest time

by Perspicacia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual!Breha, M/M, Rare Pairings, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: The clone had simply put his helmet on Bail’s desk. It was the colour of purpinca flowers, Breha’s favourite, a profound green with a trace of grey. “Green is for duty,” the man had said, and then proceeded to shatter Bail’s entire view of the clones with a scar on his head and a tale about biochips.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leechbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechbrain/gifts).



> aeremaeea on tumblr is a wonderful beta and a very nice person!

After the clone wars, Breha assigned her husband a bodyguard every time he left their planet. He had always resisted it but that time he thanked her with a kiss and a defeated sigh.

“Your life is not yours to lose anymore,” she had said and she was smarter than him, as always. His life was now more important than a political statement: his life was for Leia and for the burgeoning Alliance, in that order.

And then the poor bodyguard died in a very suspect incident. And the second. And the third.

Bail did a double take when the fourth candidate took his Mandalorian helmet off because he, and the rest of the galaxy, would forever recognize that face.

“The Empire is getting sloppy. Do they really think I would fall for that? Kill me now if you want, but don’t expect me to make it easy,” the Viceroy had said, his hand on his hidden blaster.

The clone had simply put his helmet on Bail’s desk. It was the colour of purpinca flowers, Breha’s favourite, a profound green with a trace of grey. “Green is for duty,” the man had said, and then proceeded to shatter Bail’s entire view of the clones with a scar on his head and a tale about biochips.

Fifty days after that, Rex had killed three separate assassins, was little Leia’s favourite human and had become Bail’s shadow. More importantly, he was his friend.

The man was lethal, something that the Senator, as a son of Alderaan, shouldn’t find so hot and reassuring, but when your future murderer’s hands are on your throat, there is nothing better than to see the door explode and a man armed to the teeth fly to your help.

 “I had a friend like that, once,” he had confessed. “Very good in last minute saves.” He stopped in his tracks at that, because speaking of Obi-wan wasn’t the smartest move, trusted friend or not, and he needed to work on his verbal filters when the adrenalin was running in his blood.

 “That’s ok, I know you were friends with General Kenobi,” Rex had answered.

 “You do?”

 “After the death of one of my brothers named Five, he gave his officers a list of names of trustworthy people. Not the same to each officer. People that could help a brother in time of great difficulties, if we needed to get one of our men to safety. That’s why I came to you.”

 “Oh really? You would think the dear secretive idiot would have thought to mention it to the referred trustworthy people,” Bail had grumbled.

 “Please, Sir,” Rex had said, a constipated look on his face. “Don’t speak ill of the dead.”

Bail had bitten his tongue to stop his next words. That was mourning. That wonderful man was mourning his friend and Obi-wan was playing hermit when he could have contributed to the fight and eased a part of this man’s suffering.

That wonderful man was mourning Obi-wan and Bail was jealous, but not exactly sure which man he was jealous of, and his oath stopped him from simply telling him that the Jedi was alive.

That didn’t mean he was beaten. Oaths must be respected but nobody had made him swear to hide from the exile that the Captain was alive. The trick would be to convince Obi-Wan, a man that could be stubborn as a krayt dragon on a blood trail, and twice as dangerous if you let him open his mouth. No need for magic swords: the infamous Negotiator could reduce you to ashes in three sentences and his tongue hadn’t gotten less sharp since the war. Yes, he was all compassion with people in need of help but he didn’t suffer fools and even a friend wasn’t safe. His tongue was less barbed before, in the short time between the beginnings of their friendship and his wedding to Breha.

Even Jedi could be calmed by a good orgasm, or three.

Yes, Bail mourned these times, though it was a smart thing for them to stop when he wed, but now…Now that they knew they had no chance for a child of their blood, she had gone back, relieved, he suspected, to the life without intimacy she preferred, and he was falling in love with a man in love with his ex-lover.

Smart, Bail, smart. As if life wasn’t complicated enough trying to push the Senate against Palpatine’s laws these days, helping to run the Alliance at night and exchanging barbed comments about the necessity of secrets with friends and allies in his heavily coded communications with Obi-wan every two months.

Six months later, after a speeder chase where a suspicious Corellian had tried to kill Bail, he said yes to a very relieved Rex’s question, let himself be kissed by his friend and protector and tumbled him into bed. Probably not his finest hour and guilt came back in the middle of the night, Rex sleeping beside him. He was stealing affections that weren’t for him. Rex would have chosen Obi-wan, in every life, in every configuration. He was quite sure of that. 

Obi-wan Kenobi’s kriffing sensibilities could go to Sith hell. Bail wouldn’t spill his secret but the week after that, he send Rex as a secret liaison to Tatooine, officially on Alliance business about a Sith super weapon. In those dark times, Bail would help love and care bloom everywhere he could.

After the coded message confirming Rex had joined his contact, he still went on the most fabulous bender of his life, a bender full of the rougher liquor he could find, a disgusting thing that could probably have worked as fuel. He had loved Obi-wan. He still loved him, if he was honest. He was almost there for Rex, too. So he got drunk and then he resumed his life, he fought in the Senate, he planned with his co-conspirators, he helped Breha govern Alderaan and raised Leia. He was busy trying to topple a tyranny and personal wishes were for the dead of night; Bail always had his priorities in order.

So it was quite a shock when he found two men in green Mandalorian armour in his private apartments in Alderaan one day, one with the distinctive markings of Rex on his helmet.

 “Are we setting a trend, Captain?”

 “Not exactly, but I brought you something back.”

Without a word, the second man revealed his face and Bail saw for the first time in two years the grey eyes and the sun-burned face of Obi-wan Kenobi. They shared the most welcomed hug in all his life. Obi-wan smelled of sand and wind and he was alive and in his arms but Bail only allowed himself a few seconds of that comfort before asking:  

 “Not that I’m not happy, but…”

 “It’s safe. I swear. It’s safe but I can only stay for a day, two perhaps. For this visit, but I hope there will be others,” Obi-wan said, just before taking Bail’s face in his hands.

 “I’ve thought of nothing else but this all through the trip. Can I kiss you?”

 “But, Rex?”

 “Well, I hoped I could have the second kiss,” Rex chimed in, a smile in his voice, just behind him, putting a hand in the small of his back.

 “But if you prefer to spend the night with the budget committee rapport, we wouldn’t push ourselves between you and fascinating paperwork,” Obi-wan finished, a dare in his voice.

Bail kissed him, partly to shut him up. The small part of him that wasn’t marvelling at the mouth under his, oh, _how he had missed him_ , heard the well-known sound of Rex taking his armour down.

And, for a time, all was well.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
